crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelby
Kelby is the third guy to appear in the game. He is unlocked by reaching level 4 in the Running (Healthy) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a chicken, and saves you from drowning while you are looking in the ocean for boys you cursed. Personality Kelby is an energetic guy who loves fitness more than anything. He tends to resort to speaking in sports metaphors, often finding himself confused if he tries to describe his feelings any other way. While he struggles to be romantic in the traditional sense, he does get shy around the protagonist and talks about wishing he could woo them in a more traditional way. More often than not, his flirting consists of jokes and athletic offers. Dialogue List First Meeting # While on your quest to find all the transformed boys, you decide to look in the ocean. But it turns out that being in the water is the leading cause of drowning, and you begin to sink! You yell for help... # ...and the lifeguard rushes to your rescue, pulling you from the briny deep. "I gotcha," he says, in dramatic fashion. "Rest easy, you're safe now." # "Sorry it took me more than four seconds to save you. I'm only half the lifeguard I once was..." That's when you notice that your lifeguard is an enormous chicken. It's one of the guys you cursed! Looks like this is your chance to rescue him! Adversary * So you think you can help? Honestly, I just appreciate the effort. They were less than helpful at the hospital, telling me I should see a specialist at the KFC. Talk * Can we just get all the "cock" jokes out of the way? I have a feeling that's a path we don't want to go down... * Squawk!* I have the *Squawk* Hi-hiccups *Squawk!* * Arg! These feathers are killing my flow. But I won't dare pluck them, because... Well, you know... Naked. * So what is this thing on my head? It's not like... You know. Like a private thing, is it? Should I slap a jock on it? * At least this transformation is going to make it easy to pick up chicks. Haha! I'm lame. Date * Dinner I'm just so used to ordering the chicken... It's a clean protein... Delicious... What a disaster. * Ride Man, that was a fun date! I never realized I wanted a brood of ducklings to mistake me for their mother until it happened. Good to know! * Coaster Well, on the plus side, that was an exciting date. Not every day you get a near death experience. At least I hope not! * Carnival Sooo... I know this is a bit too ironic for comfort, but when it comes to haunted houses... I'm a bit of a chicken. Poke * Squawk! No! Stop! Squawk! This is your doing! Squawk! Upgrade to Acquaintance # Look, I appreciate the help. You seem pretty stand up. I wasn't really ready to deal with being a chicken, but I'm ready to buckle down and fix this. # Yeah, ok. I accept. I just really wish you could have turned me into something a little less... edible. Acquaintance * So I'm a chicken. But this chicken ain't calling in sick. That's not how this chicken rolls. I've officially said the word 'chicken' too much. Talk * Everything is more difficult with feathers. Well, except dusting. That's hella easy now. * Not gonna lie, I used to hit leg day hard. The loss of my glutes is a bitter apple in my story. * I'm having trouble finding decent sportswear for chickens. Even with all the weird stuff you can find on the internet, looks like no one makes tracksuits for chickens. * I've got a song stuck in my head. It goes like this: Cock-a-doodle-doo bop! Ba duba dop Ba du bop... oh god it's Hanson! * I got mistaken for a shuttlecock yesterday, and got whacked around for a set. I feel like there's a joke in there somewhere, but I've got several concussions and I'm not on my A game. Date * as Adversary Poke * as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy # So, how's the curse-breaking thing going? Can I help in any way? Fetch you some, I dunno... Eye of newt or something? # Okay, cool. I'm not gonna lie - I don't even know what a newt looks like, or where to begin looking for one. # 'Friend' picture While you're out for a 'low-impact trek', Kelby squawk-laughs at one of your dumb jokes. "Oh man, I can't believe how often you make me laugh. Hey listen - no matter what happens next, you and I are good. Just wanted you to know." Frenemy * Super side note: I don't want to get all weird on you here, but I think I make a pretty handsome chicken. Talk * as Acquaintance Gift * This is going on my trophy shelf. Then I can look at it every day and remember what a prize it is to have you as a friend. Date * as Acquaintance Poke * as Acquaintance Upgrade to Friendzoned # Hey, so, I kinda feel like we're starting to mesh really well. Like we're on the same team. You getting that vibe? # I'm glad you get what I mean. I literally get a headache if I try to make any kind of analogy that isn't sports related. Hahaha! Friendzoned * I had a dream last night that I laid an egg. I've honestly never understood what it's like to be a woman so much. Talk * I think that I'll still try to pursue a career in acting. I think I can really bring something new to the screen. Like a beak! * I need some normal in my life. Let's hit a fancy restaurant and sip wine, exactly like how chickens don't. * I got benched. It's hard being on the sidelines, but I am KILLING it as team mascot. * There are definitely less convenient animals I could have been turned in to. Like an elephant. Or a titmouse. * Hey! I'm hitting a jog this morning - come with. Come on. Get up. If a rooster can jog, then so can you. * I'm pretty sure I can still beat you in rugby. I mean I don't want to get cocky, but... Hahaha! Oh man, I love that joke. Gift * as Frenemy Date * as Frenemy Poke * as Frenemy Upgrade to Awkward Besties # So... You're saying that, to break the curse, we have to kiss? Well - that's a lot better than sacrificing a chicken or something, I guess. Ready? # Here's the wind up... And the pitch... # 'Kiss' picture "So we gotta try kissing to change me back? Right on! I was worried it would take trans fats or something. Let's do it!" The usual sparkles and bubbles show up, and a mostly de-feathered guy appears! Awkward Besties * Bam! Look at me! I've got regular old fingers instead of huge talons! And I've got my normal junk back! Talk * I was going to take you to a ball game, but they have a "No Chickens" policy. Like, there were signs and everything. Seemed excessive. Sad face. * You make me feel like I could run a marathon, blind folded, over broken glass, and this is starting to become a scary visual in my head. * We should wrestle! Come closer so I can wrap my arm around you. Great! Now when I count to 500 we start! * Yesterday I was on my evening run and I saw these super bright flowers. And then I ate some. Do chickens eat flowers? Or was that all me? * Let's go to the gym together - it's a win / win. I get to work my delts, AND I get to watch you sweat. * Let's hit the showers! Oh, but not in, like, the sexy way. In the sporty way. Wait a minute... Those are different things, right? * Wanna snuggle up and watch a chick flick? Hahaha! * When I look at you my heart beats so fast. Like - bases loaded. Bottom of the ninth. Two strikes, three balls, and... Sorry what were we talking about? Gift * Gosh, I don't know what to say. I usually only get gifts on my Birthday and Xmas. You're making me blush pretty hardcore. Date * Dinner It was super nice of that fancy restaurant to serve my meal as a power shake. Talk about service! * Ride Hey, so... Sorry about the whole "jump in the lake unexpectedly" thing. Sometimes you see water. Sometimes you need to jump in. I'm sure that's a pretty common feeling. * Coaster So that settles that. Roller coasters are much more fun when you meet the height, weight and species requirements to properly use them. Neat! * Carnival Haha! Now that I've ridden that ride a few hundred times, it's way less scary. Kelby 1 - Haunted House 0! Poke * Hahaha! Hey, cut it out! I'M the one armed with the enormous tickle-tail. This isn't a fight you can win! Upgrade to Crush # Talking to you gets me psyched up. No matter how tough it gets, it's easy to keep going with you in my corner. # The only problem is that everything I say is, like, 90% cheesier. Is that a chicken thing? I'm going to pretend like it is. Crush * Man I'm having trouble finding pants. It's just not a chicken's world out there. Talk * as Awkward Besties Gift * Awesome! I'm blown away by your generosity. Also the wind. This tail is driving me nuts! Date * as Awkward Besties Poke * as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart # Gosh, do I like having hands again. And along with all the sports and scratching-related relief, it lets me hold yours... If you're into it. # Yes! Score! Hahaha! But not yet. My hands are SUPER sweaty from the anticipation of all that. Be right back! Sweetheart * Well, my swim times are suffering, but otherwise this whole "Kelby with feathers" is definitely a better deal than the "Kelby is lower on the food chain" thing. Talk * as Crush Gift * as Crush Date * as Crush Poke * as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend # Hey, no joke, during my last game my mind kept wandering and thinking about you. I scored nine goals. # Anyway, now I'm being tested for performance enhancement. But I don't think what I got will show up on a urine test. Boyfriend **SQUAWK!* Ahem, sorry! Saw a worm. Got excited. It's embarrassing all around. Can we forget this happened? Talk * You ever score the game winning basket at the buzzer? You make me feel like that all the time. Only the basket is my heart, and the buzzer is... My heart. Dam it! I suck at romance! * You must be tired. You've been running, swimming, hiking, and flying through my mind all day. * Gah! Everytime I see you, I lose my chill and get all awkward aardvark, or whatever. Come on Kelby! Game face! * I really wish I was good at poetry, or something. You wouldn't happen to find track and field romantic? That would be HUGE! * I am so lucky to have met you. Even though you ruffled my feathers at first. Ha ha ha! NAILED it! Gift * You're the sweetest sweetheart in sweet town. And that's pretty sweet. Date * as Sweetheart Poke * No stop! Hahaha! You're gonna get me all worked up! And let's just say these shorts aren't really up to the challenge of providing subtlety. Upgrade to Lover #So... I was riding my bike last night, thinking about you, and I crashed into a street post. There's no real point to this story. I just like telling you stuff. #Hey. You're cool, and I love you. Just FYI. I'm afraid at this point you're just plain old stuck with me. #'Transformation' picture During a game of one on one, Kelby is about to go for the winning shot, when you pull down his pants to distract him. He shrieks his manliest scream, and pants you back. The two of you are laughing, and you begin to kiss... when there's a magical explosion! The curse is broken! #'Lover' Picture "Thought I looked cute, might delete later. Just kidding. I took like 500 of these until I finally had one that didn't look weird. Let me know if you're ever down for a little one on one, shirt versus skins. I'll let you pick which one I wear. <3 ''- Kelby'' Lover *Hey, great to see you. You down for some 1 on 1? On or off the court. Your pick. Talk *as Boyfriend Gift *as Boyfriend Date *Masquerade What can I say? Dressed like a prince, with a date fit for a king. I might just get a bit cocky. Poke * as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover #Oh man. I just want to give you the game plan here - you're still blowing my mind with all this romance biz... #I don't even know what to do. I just hope it keeps going. Let's keep this record going, you know? Max Lover *as Lover *'(Naked)' Oh hey, how's it going? I was just trying to wash something on my abs. I know I know - dumb idea. But I HAD to try. *'(Naked)' I started cooking yesterday, dressed like this. This was a bad thing. *'(Naked)' You leave me breathless. If you're up for it, maybe we can come up with our own kind of game. Talk *No more feathers! Or beak! Or testicle hat! I never looked up what that thing on my head was, actually, and now I'll never have to. *Let's go for a run! I want to feel the breeze without that parachute of a tail stuck to my butt. *I don't want to sound all after-school-special, but being a chicken really made me appreciate being human. I'm not gonna forget that. Or talk about it. Because it sounds CRAZY out loud. *Let's go to Paris one day. There's a list of things I want to do in the "City Of Love". Here's a hint - shopping isn't one of them. *Did you know you can add "strip" to any game, and it makes it more fun? I'd be happy to prove it to you... *Do you like what I'm wearing? I was thinking it might look amazing on your bedroom floor. *Man, you finally get used to having a gigantic tail, and then you gotta switch back. First world problems? *Not gonna lie. Still can't look at a chicken burger the same way. Now toss some grain on the ground, and we're talking. *Someone asked if I wanted to play a game of "Horse" today. I said as long as it wasn't a game of "chicken". I laughed. They didn't. *Sometimes I miss the feeling of being a bird. So I'm gonna go throw myself out of a plane. Want to join me? *You have the softest lips... Can I borrow your lip chap? Or maybe I'll steal some in a different way... *Hey, sorry for being all sweat-city. Still hot from practice. I need to take some layers off. *Hey, look at this. I'm not hugging or kissing you. Well, that's pretty easy to fix. Gift *Wow! I don't even know what to say! This is the perfect gift, perfectly wrapped, given at the perfect time. It's... great! Hahaha! *'Suit' Whoa! Now that's a clear signal if I ever saw one. So, umm... Naked. Naked is good. Date *as Lover Poke *as Lover *'(Naked)' If there were gold medals for stealthy tickling mastery, you'd have them all. *'(Naked)' Hahaha! Wow! I'm completely out of breath. That's actually kind of a foreign feeling for me. *'(Naked)' You sure do like your completely-unfair-naked-tickling. That's okay though, I like it more. *'(Naked)' Haha! Okay, naked tickling is NOT fair. I'm not gonna hold back if you keep this up! Requirement Table Trivia * He is at least somewhat interested in acting, possibly even as a career. * Athletics wise, he enjoys running, rugby, wrestling, going to the gym, swimming, basketball, biking, and track & field. * He is fond of puns and sports metaphors. * He is conscious of what he eats and tries to maintain some sort of diet (avoids trans fats, eats lean protein). * He is not a fan of scary things. * He loves hiking, camping and all sports according to his "Cinder" profile in Dmitri's intro video. * His requirements were rebalanced for V.0.20 - affection needed increased, some hobby levels decreased, and one Boyfriend requirement was changed from 1 drone to 1,000,000 Coffees, along with his date number increasing from 4 to 6. Gallery Kelby intro 1.png Kelby intro 3.png Kelby intro 2.png Kelby friendship.png Kelby kiss.png 252DB00B-1EA6-4FD0-B9E5-3BCC2701E589.jpeg|Kelby Transformation Photo Kelby shirtless.png Kelby dinner animal.png Kelby boatride animal.png Kelby coaster animal.png Kelby carnival animal.png Kelby dinner manimal.png Kelby boatride manimal.png Kelby coaster manimal.png Kelby carnival manimal.png Kelby dinner date.png Kelby boat ride.png Kelby coaster.png Kelby carnival.png Kelby masquerade.png Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys